sparrow_catfandomcom-20200213-history
Tramp
Tramp is a scrawny brown temperate sparrow cat buck with a lighter underside, muzzle, chest, and paws. He has a darker brown mane, nose bridge, stripe running down his back and tail, and patch on his forehead. He has warm brown eyes, a rack of dark, slim antlers, and a torn-off, stumpy tail. Personality Tramp is a very optomistic sparrow cat. Viewing the world with bright, childlike wonderment, Tramp is really just an overgrown kit trying to make sense of the world around him. Though he starts out as quiet and anxious under The General's watchful eye, once he settles into Dougfir and finds his voice, Tramp becomes loud and excited. Tramp is not without his flaws. As a teenager especially, he gets into trouble trying to prove himself to his peers, and becomes obsessed with trying to look masculine and cool. His desire to be the perfect "alpha male" leads him to lose his tail and nearly ruin his relationship with Valora, which wounds his ego massively, and worsens his hatred for Mightimus. Tramp can also be very sensitive, as seen when he attempts to justify himself after the fight with Mightimus. He craves affection and validation, and when he is not given those things, he becomes anxious and withdrawn. This is seen best when he is still living in Mistbrook with his family. Destiny struggles with giving her kits proper attention and love, and The General is outwardly strict and cold, leaving Tramp feeling isolated and afraid. He only really comes alive when he plays with his siblings. Biography Book 1 To be added when the book comes out! Relationships Princess Valora Tramp is head over heels for this popular doe. From the start, these two seemed to just fit together like pieces of a puzzle, and their quirky personalities feel custom-made for each other. Tramp is one of the few sparrow cats who truly understand Valora, having instantly bonded with her and spending almost all of his free time with her. He understands and respects her boundaries, and always tries to let her know that he cares about her and would follow her to the ends of the earth. He sees through her pompous princess exterior and into her lonely, anxious heart, and tries to cater to who she truly is through simple things. Tramp hopes that by treating Valora as his friend instead of the mysterious, bossy princess everyone else sees her as, she will see that he cares about her. Wisp Wisp was Tramp's first friend in Dougfir, and one of his best. If Valora is Tramp's romantic soulmate, then Wisp is his platonic soulmate. Nothing comes in the way of their friendship: even when recovering from the fight with Mightimus, Wisp cared about helping Tramp, and though Tramp hated Mightimus, he encouraged Wisp to pursue a relationship with him. Wisp is the cat Tramp tells everything, and she is his goto for advice, comforting, and venting. Wisp and Tramp support each other no matter what, encouraging each other's romantic pursuits and offering whatever the other needs. King Midnight To be added! Serpentine To be added! King Mightimus To be added! Trivia * He has synesthesia. * Lauren claims that Tramp is bisexual. This has yet to be confirmed by Makayla. * Tramp and Valora will be primary points of view in all three main series books. Family Tree Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Members of Dougfir Category:Royalty